degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Into The Woods: Priceless
The DeadEdit *Chapter 1 - Damian (Stabbed by the killer) *Chapter 2 - Elle (Killed and baried in the woods) *Chapter 3 - Xav (Killed and presumably hacked to death, fed to the others on accident) *Chapter 4 - Red (Killed by the buckets (not BY the buckets, but near the buckets)) *Chapter 5 - Cam (Killed for actually having a good plan) *Chapter 5 - Gage (Killed as a bonus) *Chapter 6 - Catie (Poisoned by the killer) *Chapter 7 - Sarah (Killed, but details are unknown) *Chapter 8 - Yazzy (Killed by Ash for trying to escape anime heaven) *Chapter 9 - Hunter (Burned to death by hot, molten metal) Priceless The remaining 10 friends are sitting in a circle, around a campfire. It might lighten the mood. Probably not, but why not try? Tori: The anime heaven was so cool.. until she started feeding us Elle. Kieran: '''Eww! '''Nick: That's disgusting. Lizzy: And then Yazzy leaped at her... It becomes silent Kaylin: '''Let's talk about something else. '''Derek: '''Agreed. '''Kieran: '''Fine. What's everyone's most prized posession? ''It's silent, as everyone thinks about what their most beloved item is. '' '''Alex: Like, my favorite like thing I like own, you know, I think it's my amazing like new lipstick because it like brings out my eyes. Rob: '''How about we move on to the things that actually matter? '''Dani: Agreed. Alex: Like, okay. Rob: This is a necklace my mom gave me, when I was seven. He throws the necklace on to the table. '' '''CC:' That is beautiful. Rob: '''She gave it to me before she.. you know... dissapeared. '''Nick: I'm so sorry Rob. Rob: '''It's okay. At least I have my beautiful girlfriend with me now. ''He looks at Dani, and she blushes. '' '''Kaylin: You two are a thing? Lizzy: That's so nice! They kiss. Everyone seems to be happy, as if nothing had ever happened!! (Keep in mind there are only ten of the original twenty left....). A strong wind starts up, blowing out the campfire. '' '''Kieran (screaming over the wind): '''Maybe we should go inside! ''Lizzy points upwards. '' '''Lizzy (screaming): '''That's a tornado! '''Tori:' Is this Ash playing games with us again? Nick: Let's get in to the tornado cellar! They all run in to the tornado cellar. All of a sudden, Lizzy and Tori are blown along with the tornado. They scream, but nobody can save them. When they are out of sight, the tornado stops. The remaining eight are left in shock. '' '''Nick:' Woah. Dani: '''That was probably Ash, trying to get her "prized possesions" back. ''Derek points at the ground. '' '''Derek: Guys.... He is pointing at a dead body.. Rob's dead body. Dani starts crying, while CC takes a look at Rob. They are all still in shock, but CC has found something. '' '''CC:' Wow. Kieran: What is it? CC: '''Well, look at this. ''They look at what CC is pointing to. '' '''CC: This isn't from the tornado... Rob was stabbed to death....... To be continued!! Category:Blog posts